ONEPIECE: Dragon's Lair Time
by mNakahara98
Summary: Based on Don Bluth's game Dragon's Lair. Fem!Sanji with LuSan/VinsmokeSan. Princess Sanjina, who's beloved by All Blue Kingdom, was kidnapped by evil Vinsmoke Tors who also lusts for her. It's up to Sir Luffy to save the princess from their grasp otherwise Queen Reiju will have his head.
1. Once Upon A Time

**This is based on Don Bluth's game Dragon's Lair. Fem!Sanji (also named as Sanjina, which I might use the same name in future fanfic AU of Sanji as a woman). LuSan and VinSan. After I finish this fic, I will also make a sequel based on the game's called Dragon's Lair Time Travel. This story will have an addition of story how Princess Sanjina met Sir Luffy and how she met the three Vinsmoke Wizards. Although English is not my first language I hope the story is interesting enough. By then, enjoy reading~!**

* * *

Once upon a time in All Blue Kingdom, there was a beautiful princess lived in large palace. She has a hair of sunshine gold, ocean blue eyes, fair skin of white and lips that shamed the red rose. She was none other than Princess Sanjina who was coveted by many men in the kingdom as throughout the land everyone loves her.

But one day….

"WHAT?!" Queen Reiju exclaimed, loud enough to cause a glass window to tremble.

Palace guards Sabo and Ace flinched. Queen Reiju was beyond angry. She was furious to learn that her precious little sister Sanjina, was kidnapped.

"My Sanjina kidnapped?" Reiju yelled, ready to hit them with her sceptre, "IDIOTS!"

"Forgive us, your majesty…," Sabo managed to speak, "the three creatures just appeared out of nowhere and they just…took her away!"

"And who's this creatures?" Queen asked impatiently.

"It's the Vinsmoke Tors."

They all turned to see Sir Zoro who approached to the throne room, greatly injured.

"The Vinsmoke Tors?!" Sabo and Ace exclaimed.

Even the queen's lady-in-waiting, Nami was shocked. The Vinsmoke Tors were three powerful wizard brothers who lives in the castle of forbidden mountain far from All Blue Kingdom. The youngest of the wizard Vinsmoke Yonji, a.k.a. Winch Green, was the tallest among his brothers and was known for his inhuman strength. The second born, Vinsmoke Niji, a.k.a. Electric Blue, was the most aggressive, and brutal for he uses his powerful electric hexes that brings bad luck to his opponents. And the oldest, Vinsmoke Ichiji, a.k.a Sparking Red, was the most strongest and intelligent wizard.

"Three creatures were created by Vinsmoke Tors. They must be planning on something terrible to her." Zoro growled.

This only brought more distress to Queen Reiju who sat down to her throne in exhaustion and panic. Nami hurried towards her in concern.

"My precious sister's kidnapped by those evil Vinsmoke Tors! Oh lord, please help me, I want my sister back!" the Queen sobbed in melancholy.

Compassionate for the queen, Brook the palace musician approached.

"Your majesty, why don't we ask for Mistress Nicole Robina?"

Nicole Robina was a fairy godmother of All Blue Kingdom who always help the Queen and her sister Princess Sanjina. Agreeing with Brook's idea, they decided to sought the help of a fairy godmother. When the Queen's tear dropped on her rose diamond ring, the bubble appeared and popped. Looking up at the opened stain glass one particular bubble has a woman inside.

 _"Your fallen tears have called to me,_

 _so here comes my sweet remedy,_

 _I know what every princess needs,_

 _for her to live life happily~…"_

And the bubble pops with Robina and Reiju gasped at the same time. The fairy was wearing a glittering blue dress, heir black hair tied up in buns with feather hairpin and was holding the wand.

"Oh, dear!" Nami was shocked.

"Fairy exists?" Sir Zoro exclaimed along with Sabo and Ace.

"What matter you have me come here all the way, your majesty?" Fairy Godmother asked with polite smile.

"Oh Robina…this is terrible! Horrifying, even! My sister, Sanjina, have been kidnapped!"

Hearing the words, the fairy frowned.

"By who?"

"It's those Vinsmoke Tors!" Queen Reiju snarled at the name.

"Well that's quite a problem…," Robina pointed her wand towards her to show a vision of forbidden mountain, "their magic is more powerful than mine and they seemed to plan something unpleasant here…"

"Like what?" Nami asked.

Robina glanced at the vision that revealed three wizards using their crystal glass to see the Princess. When the glass showed them the princess three wizards eyes turned into a find, yet hungry and lustful gaze as Robina's eyes turned wide, figuring out their motive.

"No doubt, they were planning on kidnapping the princess…but even if you give up the kingdom, they will not plan to give her back to you."

"…what?" Queen Reiju spoke.

"Vinsmoke Tors lust for the princess…and they are going to force her to marry them."

Reiju felt like she was going to faint but Nami and palace guards helped her sit up. Roronoa Zoro glared angrily at the thought of the wizards forcing Sanjina on marry them.

"Once they do…princess will be doomed as their possession."

"What should we do then, Mistress Robina?" Nami asked.

At the question, Robina flashed another vision with her wand.

"There is a ray of hope," then the vision revealed a man with a scar below his left eye, "this man will save the princess. He is fated to slay the evil."

Queen Reiju and Nami looked hopeful as Sabo and Ace was surprised to see their brother. Zoro smirked as his old friend can save the princess.

"Luffy?" Ace and Sabo blurted in unison.

"Don't worry…I will accompany Sir Luffy. He will defeat the wizards and bring your sister back." Robina assured with smile.

In a great hope filled in her heart, Queen Reiju thanked the fairy godmother as Robina dismissed herself with a poof.

While in the small village, Sabo and Ace informed their brother Luffy about Sanjina's disappearance. Hearing his dearest friend kidnapped already made him upset. Both sir Luffy and princess Sanjina was childhood friends for he was the only one to accept her for who she was. The princess loves cooking and often made lunch for him when he was training. Well, their friendship always cause other knights or princes to fume in jealousy for he only gained the princess' attention.

"Where is she?" Luffy asked.

"She is locked in castle located in forbidden mountain." Sabo answered.

Sir luffy was now wearing his red knight armor, light blue pants, dark pair of boots, and beige garment underneath his armor. Determined to save his friend from wizard, he was willing begin his journey to the forbidden mountain.


	2. Damsel-In-Distress(?)

**[Sir Luffy began his journey to the castle of Vinsmoke with his talking reindeer Chopper. Meanwhile, Princess Sanjina was kidnapped and was taken to the castle of Vinsmoke, located in the forbidden mountain and faces the wizards for the first time.]**

* * *

"So what are you going to do? It will take a day to arrive at the forbidden mountain." The taking reindeer Chopper asked.

"I don't really have a cool weapon…so I'm gonna get it first and went straight to the forbidden mountain!" Luffy said with wide grin.

Then all of sudden, they heard a deep, rumbling sound from Sir Luffy's stomach. Both Chopper and Luffy glanced at one another with sheepish, yet toothy smile.

"But first, let's go get something to eat!" Luffy yelled energetically.

"THAT'S YOUR FIRST STEP ADVENTURE?!" Chopper, Nami, Zoro, Sabo, and Ace exclaimed out of nowhere.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forbidden mountain, the Vinsmoke castle, three wizards learned that their creatures had brought the princess.

"Can't believe those fools managed to succeed." Yonji laughed.

"I want to see the princess as soon as possible!" Niji complained.

"Hush, brothers," Ichiji shushed them with reserved manner, "she will be here soon."

And just as what he said, the pair of winged centaurs dragged the woman to the altar. Princess Sanjina tried to set herself free in irritation.

"Let me go! Hands off, you disgusting—"

Before she could finish her sentence, she was released from their grip and landed on the floor. Princess Sanjina was wearing black and orange dress with reveals her cleavage, and diamond tiara. Her long hair was reach down to her back with a bang covering her right eye. Her body waist was tight with the corset but she was very skinny and curvy at the same time. Despite the natural make-up, she was exquisite. Looking at her captors, she glared at them. Completely dazed at her beauty, three wizards were frozen for a brief moment.

"Sister Christina," Yonji swore loudly while blushing hard, "she's a GODDESS!"

"Oh my god…" Niji blurted as he was also blushing.

'Cute…' Ichiji thought despite his indifferent look.

Miffed at them, Sanjina approached.

"Who the hell are you? And why am I here?" She asked with a frown.

Snapped back to real world, three Vinsmoke Tors approached to her.

"Allow me to apologize," Ichiji was the first one to speak, "I am Vinsmoke Ichiji and they, are my brothers Niji and Yonji."

"We live here in castle." Yonji added with smirk.

Sanjina's eyes were wide. She heard their name before from her sister Queen Reiju. Vinsmoke Tors were infamous for their demonic army and dark magic. Princess was once told by people in palace she must stay in palace no matter what and was forbade to go outside. When she once asked her sister why, Reiju told her the evil wizards wants their kingdom and she wants her sister to be safe.

And now princess Sanjina is in front of them.

"I know you all! You're the Vinsmoke Tors who threatened my sister to surrender the kingdom!" Sanjina yelled angrily, pointing at them.

Hearing the words, Vinsmoke Wizards smiled wickedly.

"Yes, lady. That's us," Niji said with laugh, "but since she didn't, we have you here."

Sanjina took her step back.

"What do you want with me?" She asked, wary of them still.

"We just want your company," Yonji replied with dark smirk, "until the end."

Yonji grabbed her cheeks with his long fingers. As if it provoked her, Sanjina snapped her teeth like a crocodile on his hand but Yonji was quick to avoid her bite.

"Oooh~! Feisty! Definitely our type." Niji remarked with hungry look.

As both Niji and Yonji reached out and grabbed her shoulders, she angrily kicked them between their legs with all her might and her kill heels, causing them roar in pain. Ichiji saw the scene with slightly wide eyes in surprise.

"Touch me, and I will make sure you'll never get a kid!"

"Oh my…" Ichiji managed to blurt, though he found her fiery side attractive.

She and Ichiji could see Niji and Yonji collapsed on the floor in pain but grew to be attracted to the princess even more.

"Painful…," Yonji pointed out, "but I love it…"

"M—mellorine~…" Niji groaned.

"Shitty wizards…" Sanjina rolled her eyes in irritation.

* * *

Back to the All Blue Kingdom's largest Diner, Luffy and Chopper was eating their lunch nonstop. When Luffy arrived at the diner, many customers recognized him immediately. Sir Monkey D. Luffy may look like a carefree, clumsy boy but he was known for his strength and his family's loyalty towards Queen Reiju. Due to the boy's individuality and charm, other ladies were smitten with him; such as Empress Hancock from Amazonian empire and the Diner's former manager Alvida who always let him eat for free.

"So…how do you and Princess Sanjina met?" Diner's owner Zeff asked the knight with a protective frown.

Princess Sanjina used to often visit Owner Zeff's Diner ever since she was a child. Cooks and workers pampers her with their cookings and she loved to make for them. The elder chef had seen her as daughter he never had and learning her disappearance and her captors already made him upset even more.

"We were best friends since we were kids! She always bring lunch for me during the training and stuff." Luffy answered with smile.

Hearing that stimulated men's jealousy even more. Princess Sanjina fan-club leaders, Gin and Duval were also depressed to learn that their princess greatly favors Sir Luffy.

"Hey Luffy, don't you think we should head off to forbidden mountain now?" Chopper asked.

Speaking of, the knight's stomach was now full and was ready to leave.

"Alright! Let's go to forbidden mountain!"

"Wait."

Luffy and Chopper turned to see Gin approaching.

"Before you go, you should probably change the weapon." He said as he pointed at Luffy's old sword.

"Oh, right." Luffy then realized.

"We should go to Franky's weapon storage. He's a blacksmith after all." Chopper suggested as he looked at Luffy's sword.

Sir Luffy looked at Chopper, then smiled.

"Well, why don't we go see our man-in-steel?"


End file.
